


Just a Couple of Idiots

by OrigamiRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRabbit/pseuds/OrigamiRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a ghost can get pretty boring, especially when Hinata keeps scaring away all the tenants in the house. So when Kageyama turns up he see's not only a chance to relieve his boredom but a new challenge to freak him out. To bad Kageyama is a professional in ignoring strange occurances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Couple of Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some stuff might not make sense, especially towards the end, but I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it c:
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!

It got boring after a while. Then again, doing the same thing every day for god knows how many years was bound to get boring for anyone. Sometimes he wondered if some of the others he'd come across - the crazy ones, angry ones, sad, crying, screaming ones – had actually been like him in the beginning and just lost themselves after a while. Then when he thought like that, he couldn't help but wonder if the same thing would happen to him, and which of those listed he would become. Hinata hoped crazy or angry, 'cause at least those ones looked like they had _some_ form of fun. Of course, the most boring thing to happen was when the people living in the house he was tied to ended up moving out, because they always did. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised whenever he saw boxes and a moving truck, after all it was his aim to freak out the tenants and anyone in their right mind would simply leave. But still, he couldn't help but feel like the world had something against him.

“This sucks.” Hinata announced for no one to hear, perched on top of the last remaining bookshelf where he watched the comings and goings of movers. The family who had been living here hadn't stepped inside the house since the movers arrived, and were instead waiting and watching patiently as all the work was done for them. He couldn't even mess with these guys, they were too used to the house that they just weren't fazed by anything any more. Flinging himself from his little perch Hinata moved over to the front door, standing and leaning against the door frame with a sad, wistful look on his face. He exhaled a long, deep sigh as the last mover unknowingly stepped right through him, lugging the final box out to the truck. It was still uncomfortable when they did that, and he figured it always would be to some extent, but he could ignore it now – unlike in the beginning.

Hinata stayed by the door as he watched the man of the family walk up to it, look inside briefly, then grab the door handle. And that was that, good bye family. “You were fun.” He muttered to himself, walking over to the window and pressing his forehead to the glass. Though he was ethereal, he could still feel some sensation whenever he made contact with inanimate objects, and he liked to imagine the coldness of the glass as he touched it and the condensation forming on the it as he breathed. Of course, that didn't happen. If the glass had any sentience, it wouldn't even realise he were there.

There was literally nothing to do once the family was gone and out of sight. He couldn't go outside, couldn't go anywhere but this very house. The place he died. How fun for him. Hinata laughed dryly to himself as the memories of it all came back to the surface – always did when he was left on his own. It didn't even really bother him any more, he wasn't scared, he didn't panic like when he first came to. What would be the point? He was dead and not-quite-gone. His killer couldn't exactly do any thing more than what he already had done. What did get to him was the fact he had no idea whether or not the man had been caught, or if anyone had been caught and charged with his murder and then if they had, he didn't know if they were the _right_ person. It was frustrating to no end that he couldn't just ask someone. No one would hear him. No one saw him. He couldn't _do_ anything besides what he did, and that just lead to them running, screaming for the hills because 'oh no' the house was haunted and they might die or something. Tragic.

Months went by. People came to look around, and when they did Hinata made sure to remain on his best behaviour. He would always get hopeful when the landlord came in, showing around someone new. 'Maybe this one will move in', 'maybe they'll stay', 'maybe I'll actually have something to do' – every time he would think the same things, he would light up, follow them around on the tour, talk to them as if they were actually listening and then watch their backs as they left and never came back. It got to the point where he would think maybe he had gone crazy, maybe in the days and months of loneliness he had finally fallen off the rocker. Days like that he wondered if it would be better that way. Easier.

He was so lonely.

Another day came and someone new was looking round the house. Hinata didn't follow them like he had made a habit of doing. Instead he sat on the kitchen side, kicking his legs out in front of him like a small child. He hadn't even seen the person, all he could do was hear the guys voice as he asked the landlord questions. It was the usual deal; rent, bills, maintenance,the murder that had happened. As the landlord entered the kitchen, talking in his salesman voice like usual, Hinata's attention focused on the man following behind. He was taller than him, annoying but not something he wasn't used to, and his face seemed serious. Hinata studied his face as the man looked around the kitchen, gaze sliding briefly over all the surfaces, the windows. His heart skipped when the man lingered slightly in his direction, but there was nothing to indicate he had seen him. A curt laugh erupted from him, Hinata leaning back on his hands. Had he actually just thought someone had seen him? Really, he needed some company.

–

Wish and you shall receive. It was a few weeks after the serious man had taken a look round the house that a truck pulled up outside. Hinata practically sprinted down the stairs, bouncing eagerly on his feet as he waited for the door to open. Finally. _Finally_ someone was moving in. He didn't even care what the guy was like, he honestly didn't care. Hinata would have something to do. A mission, a goal. A challenge! Someone new to mess with, someone new he could talk to. As the door opened and the serious man stepped inside, Hinata couldn't help but to grin like an idiot. He hopped around the man as he moved into the house, into the living room and placed a bag down on the floor. It looked like he was on his own, not even a single person to help him move all his boxes.

 “I would offer to help,” He spoke, hooking his index finger under the bags flap and lifting it slightly. “But, you know, dead an' all.” Hinata jumped back up to his feet after having briefly glanced into the man's bag, moving back over to the front door. He watched, eager excitement building, as one by one the tenants boxes were all bought in and spread about.

–

“You're so annoying!” Hinata leaned his back over the sofa, looking over to the serious man – Kageyama, he had learnt – as he sat at his little desk on his laptop. “You don't react _to anything_. Normal people freak out when the door opens in the middle of the night, or when things go missing and turn up in a place they had already looked.” Hinata sighed a long, loud sigh. “They at least react when things move _right in front of them_. Seriously? Kageyama, man, come on. You were looking right at the cup. You didn't think to yourself 'oh shit, how did that happen?'” Rolling over, Hinata rested his arms on the back of the sofa, a pout on his face. “When lights flicker for no reason, or when messages appear on mirrors and windows, people react. Why are you so...So...stupid?”

Getting up, Hinata walked over to stand behind the taller man, his hands on his hips as he stared down at the laptop to look at what he was doing. He stood leaning over slightly with his head next to Kageyama's as he read the email he was currently on. Something about work, which he wasn't too interested in. He was more focused on getting this guy to react to him in some way. “I mean, it's not all bad -” Kageyama sighed, standing up to head over to the kitchen. Hinata followed like an excitable puppy. “- It's great you're still around, and everything” He continued to speak as Kageyama prepared the kettle. “You're actually the first person to stick around for so long, but come on Kageyama. Cut a ghost some slack. I need entertainment. And unfortunately you're my only entertainment.” Hinata started to wave his hand through the man's head, the coldness of the action a familiar feeling by now.

“I~diot. Idiot Kageyama. Bakayama. Stupid. Stuupidd.”

“Stop it.”

Hinata froze, his hand still in the air behind Kageyama's head. He didn't move as he picked up the kettle and began pouring the water into a mug. Still didn't move as he started swirling the spoon around, the smell of coffee in the air. “W-wait.” Hinata finally managed. Had he just imagined that, or had Kageyama just said to 'stop it'? Was this it? Was this the moment he lost his mind. Had Kageyama's amazing ability to ignore every ghostly thing he had done over the months finally sent him mad? “Did you just- Did you- to me? Where you speaking to me? No. Aha, that's ridiculous. Bakayama, talking to yourself is a sign of madness.”

Kageyama turned around so he was facing the entire kitchen area, leaning back on the side and holding the mug close to his face. He sighed, eyes sliding over to look in Hinata's direction. Hinata's back stiffened. “Will you shut up?”

What was happening?

 “It's been five months and you've done nothing but talk. It's annoying.” Kageyama bought the mug to his mouth, gently blew the hot contents, and took a sip.

“W-what? Annoying?! You're the only annoying one here! You're always so serious and no one ever visits you and even when weird shit happens you act like it didn't and-”

“Dumbass.” The man started heading back to the living room, Hinata following hot on his heels.

“And what the hell? You can see me? You've been able to see me this entire time and you said nothing? What's with that, don't you know how frustrating that is, you're annoying. You're annoying and you're the only dumbass here.” Hinata spoke quickly, flustered.

“It's not like I want to see you.” Kageyama replied.

“Oh thanks.”

“I would have carried on ignoring you if you'd been a normal ghost.” 

“What the hell do you mean by normal?” Hinata puffed himself up, how was he not a 'normal' ghost. What the hell was a 'normal' ghost?

“So I figured maybe if I told you to shut up, you actually would.” Kageyama pulled out his chair and sat back down in front of his laptop, idly moving the mouse around. Hinata remained standing by the side of him, dumbfounded.

“What kind of logic is that? If you acknowledge you can see me, what makes you think I'll shut up? That's the kind of thing that will do the opposite. You really are stupid. My suspicions have been confirmed!”

Kageyama's head whipped round, a glare unlike anything he had seen present on his face. Hinata froze for a moment, a little terrified. Wait, wait, wait. Why was he scared of Kageyama? He was a ghost, it wasn't like he could do anything. “I'm not stupid.” The man retorted. Laughter erupted from Hinata, the red head holding his stomach as he doubled over himself. “What the hell?”

“What?” Kageyama asked, annoyed.

Calming himself down, Hinata straightened up again, lifting a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. He found that funnier than it should have been. “You really are so stupid.”

Kageyama jumped to his feet, knocking the chair backwards. He was looking down at Hinata now, and he couldn't help but take a step back. After a brief moment of Kageyama just glaring at him, he exhaled a tired sounding breath before turning around to pick up his chair. Not saying a word.

“But I'm happy.” Hinata beamed, sitting down on the floor at the same time Kageyama sat on his chair. He leaned forwards, hands resting on his ankles.

“Why?” Kageyama grumbled.

“Because this is the first time anyone's ever been able to see me.”

“Maybe they were just ignoring you.”

“Only you would do something that stupid, Bakayama.”

Kageyama's frown deepened, head turning to look back down at Hinata. “I thought you would get bored and go away. Most do. That makes you a moron.”

Hinata's expression drew serious. “I can't go anywhere else.”

“Why not?”

“I can't leave this house, obviously.”

Kageyama shook his head, “that's just ridiculous. Most ghosts wonder around everywhere. It's annoying, so I should know.”

“Well I can't, I know because I've tried. Don't you think I would have gone if I had the choice? Staying in the same building, for so many years that I've lost count, isn't exactly the kind of after-lifestyle I wanted.”

For a moment, Hinata thought he saw concern on Kageyama's face. Though knowing him it was probably just for himself. Maybe the idea of having to live in the same house as Hinata was too much, and now he would actually leave. That thought, of Kageyama leaving, hurt more than it did with the others. Especially now.

“After-lifestyle?” Hinata pouted when Kageyama spoke, the man having raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? That's what you pick out on?”

The corners of his mouth curled up into what Hinata assumed to be a smile. But only momentarily. They didn't say anything for a while after that, Kageyama going back to do whatever it was he had been doing in the first place and Hinata not really knowing what to say. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but Kageyama suddenly got up, shutting the laptop lid as he did so. It was dark outside.

“I'm going to bed. Don't be weird and follow me.”

Hinata's nose scrunched up, “Why would I do that? I'm not some freaky perverted ghost.” He watched as Kageyama climbed up the stairs, a small smile on his face. “Good night, Kageyama!” He called, wanting – but not expecting – a response as the man reached the top of the stairs. He hesitated by his bedroom door before looking over his shoulder. “Night.”

–

It'd been better living with Kageyama since he had revealed he could actually see and hear him. They argued a lot, sure. But for once Hinata felt alive again, it was refreshing. For seven months he'd been with Kageyama, and that time had gone a lot faster than he could have imagined. Hinata still tried to freak him out every now and then, but he generally just hung about watching tv, playing games – he'd actually asked Kageyama about his murder and if he knew anything, and after some hesitation on Kageyama's part, he found out that yes, his murderer had been caught. And yes, it was also the right man. It was a weight off his shoulders.

Only thing that sucked was when Kageyama went off to work and he was stuck in an empty house all by himself again for nine hours of the day. But at least he could be thankful for the fact that Kageyama had no friends and so always came home at the exact same time. It was nice, welcoming someone back and having them respond. Having someone to tell him about their day, to laugh with – or more like, laugh at – made his heart fill up with a happiness that made him feel like he might just die again.

He wasn't happy, however, when Kageyama came back late. It didn't feel right, and he actually worried that something might have happened to him. So, when Hinata heard the key in the door, he planned to have a right go at the man for making him worry. He was late by two hours, two. It wasn't like Hinata couldn't pick up a phone, Kageyama could have called. _That's a weird thought._

The plan changed when Hinata saw the reason why Kageyama was late, a woman following behind him and coming inside. She was wearing a fancy work dress, the smell of her perfume filling the hallway separating the kitchen and living room. Wait a minute, Hinata thought he didn't have any friends. Why hadn't Kageyama told him about his lady friend?

Oh right. He was just the annoying ghost that happened to be stuck in his house. He didn't owe Hinata any sort of explanation. Nothing was said to him as Kageyama entered, taking the woman's coat and hanging it up. It wasn't until he had asked her if she wanted a drink, and he went out into the kitchen that he finally looked at Hinata. “Behave yourself.”

 “What? 'Behave' myself. Seriously? Why, don't want to freak your girlfriend out?” Hinata spat the word 'girlfriend' like it was poison, something that surprised even him. Kageyama simply clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Yes, behave yourself. It's important, and I know what you can be like.” Having filled a glass with water, Kageyama left the kitchen without giving Hinata much room for a response. He felt a pang of jealous hit him as he watched the man sit down on the sofa next to the woman. From where he was still in the kitchen, Hinata couldn't hear a word they were saying. Moving closer, he hovered in the doorway. They were talking about Kageyama's work, the woman presumably from the same place.

An hour or so past of the two of them talking about whatever it was they were talking about. In all honesty, Hinata had stopped listening after the first five minutes and just opted for perching on one of the shelves behind the sofa they were sat on. He didn't even know why he was still sat in the same room, looking at the woman with squinted eyes. Hinata decided he didn't like her. He didn't like that Kageyama was talking to her. He hadn't even known that he could talk so much. Was it still about work, why was she laughing? Was work that funny? Or had they moved on from their conversation. Pouting, Hinata hopped down from the shelf and circled round so he was in front of the sofa. He saw papers spread out on the coffee table, noticed Kageyama briefly glance at him. Frustration knotting in his stomach, Hinata reached over to one of the shelves lining the wall. There were all sorts of books up there.

Both Kageyama and the woman jumped when a book hit the ground, the man looking round to glare at Hinata as the woman scanned the area questioningly. She muttered something about it being 'odd', Kageyama apologising even though he couldn't explain why it had happened. Hinata knew he was being childish when he grabbed another book and dumped it on the coffee table. He didn't say anything as Kageyama look his way, the woman clearly panicked. She said something about having to leave, that it was getting late, and to Hinata's relief she actually did go. It wasn't until Kageyama came back from saying his goodbyes that he saw just how angry he was.

“What the hell Hinata?” He hissed, fists clenched. Hinata was sure that if he could touch him then he would have punched him by now.

“I was bored.” He shrugged, acting nonchalant despite his heart beating faster than normal. Kageyama was mad.

“I have a hard enough time at work without people thinking my bloody house is haunted.”

“Then don't bring people here.”

“It's normal for people to bring friends to their place!” Kageyama stepped closer to Hinata, a look of restraint mixing with the clear cut anger.

“It'd be nice if you at least _acted_ like you cared how I felt about it.” Hinata balled his hands into fists, “not only were you late but then you go bringing some random woman in here, talking for god knows how long and about god knows what. What about me? What about the fact I've been cooped up in this house all day with no one to talk to?”

 “So what!?” He was snarling, him and Hinata barely a foot a part.

“'So what'? Really Kageyama, do you care so little about how I feel that you'd just come in here a flaunt your girlfriend around and ignore the fact that I'm even here? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?”

Kageyama shook his head, “She's not my girlfriend dumbass. She's a work colleague. If you hadn't noticed that's what we had been talking about the entire time. _Work._ I shouldn't have to ask your permission to bring someone to _my house_. It shouldn't matter.”

Hinata bristled, “It's not just your house! I live here as well, I lived here before you did and I will be here long after your gone.”

“You're unbelievable.” Kageyama hissed, “it shouldn't be such a big fucking deal that I bought someone here. You're being childish getting all offended by the fact it was a girl as well, what does it even matter? It doesn't affect you.”

He glared at Kageyama, breathing heavier than usual as he held eye contact. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry. And he wasn't offended because he bought over a girl, he just didn't like she was taking so much of his time. Kageyama was – no. Thinking about it he shouldn't be this angry. But he couldn't just leave it alone. “Of course it affects me! You're the only company I have had in years. _Proper_ company. You coming home at the end of the day is the fucking highlight of mine. You have no idea. No idea what that's like. You just go on living your perfect little life, never mind the inconvenient ghost living in your house. Sorry for ruining your little date with my presence.” His voice was laced with sarcasm.

“I can't not live my life just because you don't have one!” Kageyama snapped, anger boiling over only to cool when he noticed the look of horrified shock on Hinata's face. “Hinata I-”

“You have no fucking idea what it's like.” He said, struggling for breath. “Sorry you have to live with a dead person in your house. I know how hard it must be on you.” Even with tears beginning to stream down his face, the sarcasm in Hinata's voice remained. He angrily wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, now looking at the floor. “You're so stupid, Kageyama. So fucking stupid.” Hinata couldn't stop the sobs as he spoke, emotion welling in his chest. Kageyama stood in silence, not knowing what to say to make it better. “You're the first person. The first person I-” he stopped himself, both hands coming up to cover his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He knew what he wanted to say. It was stupid. And he'd only realised today, when Kageyama came home, but he knew and he couldn't say it.

Kageyama closed the gap between them, drawing his arms around the smaller boy. Hinata froze, held his breath as he felt a hand run up through his hair. “How are you doing that?” He asked, hands now gripping Kageyama's shirt. “Kageyama, how-?”

“It's just something I can do.” He whispered. “Don't ask how.”

Hinata slowly let out his breath, hand tightening it's grip on Kageyama's shirt. “If you could – why?”

“You wouldn't believe how needy ghosts get when they realise they can be seen and heard. Let alone make contact with someone alive.” He was speaking softly, it was strange.

A quiet sob shook Hinata's body, tears flowing freely down his face. “Idiot. Idiot Kageyama.” He spoke, muffled voice as he cried into his shirt.

“I bet this would look weird to anybody outside.” Kageyama spoke, usual grumpy voice as he looked over to the window. A soft chuckle came from Hinata. “Shut up stupid. You'll ruin it.” Hinata's voice was quiet as he calmed. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten to angry. I don't know- I just – Seeing you with her...”

“Dumbass.” Kageyama muttered. Hinata tried to move back, lift his head, but Kageyama held firm. “Don't move.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“That doesn't-”

“I can't do it for long.” Kageyama breathed.

 “Oh.” Hinata felt the sadness twist in his chest. He felt Kageyama rest his head on his. “Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“You know, right?” Hinata felt him nod his head, his own face screwing up as he threatened to cry again. “It's stupid, isn't it?” Kageyama remained silent, Hinata moving his arms around him so he could hug him closer. He didn't want to not be able to touch him.

“I guess that makes us both stupid.” 


End file.
